New World Old Pain
by heartbleeder
Summary: Edward is sent to wizarding England instead of WW2 Germany 5th year of the books.Rating for later on.
1. Chapter 1

'Thought'

"Speaking"

 ** _I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR F_** ** _ULLMETAL ALCAMEST_**

There was a new student in Hogwarts. Edward Elric. Snape was very curious as to who he was. The Sorting was different. A foreign student in his six year was with the first years. The boy had been extremely small for his age. The rumors were flying by now. Annoying gossip wheels had ring leaders in all four houses. The hat had put him in Slytherin. The hat had talked about a hard past and a harsh present.

Snape was in his office grading the homework from over the break. Edward knocked on his door.

"What can I help you with?" Snape asked

"I need some help with a potion recipe," Ed asked cautiously.

When Snape nodded Ed scurried in and dragged his book out and flipped to the right page. Ed showed Snape the spell.

"Ah you need to thin the rhubarb until it is a light pink," Snape explained.

"So that's where I went wrong I went until it was a light red," Edward exclaimed.

'Hmm' Snape was a little startled, 'When you did that the potion starts to give of a poisonous gas.'

"Um, may I return to the dorms?" Ed asked.

"Yes you may," Snape replied off handed.

Ed nearly ran out of the room. Snape was wearing one of his crueler scowls and had frightened poor Edward off.

Up in the dorms Ed was getting the interrogation of his life. Even Draco wanted answers from him. When he was just about to start punching people Draco noticed. He called them all off, Stating, "We don't want him to think us barbarians like the Gryffindor's." A minute later he heard Edward say, "Thank you," right before he headed up to the dormitory.

That night around midnight the whole 6th year dorm woke up to a tortured scream being ripped out of Edward's throat. They all ran to him and started to try and wake him up. Draco while in his panicked state noted that His right shoulder was hard and cold like a cauldron. Edward bolted strait up shouting "Al." Everyone was shocked and stumbled away. Nott was knocked out cold on the ground. Ed was holding his head like Harry did when his scar hurt. Draco was the first one to awake from his superior. He hurriedly made a goblet and filled it with water. Edward thankfully toke it, downing it all in one gulp. After that Ed noticed Nott on the ground and helped Blaise put him in his bed. When they were done they all stared at Ed like they deserved an answer as to why they were woken up in the middle of the night.

* * *

 **Please review. Next chapter will be posted after 5 reviews.**


	2. Auther's note

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"strongspan style="font-size: 9.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Verdana','sans-serif';"Sorry but I need to fix a lot of things in the second chapter. I will update it when finished. It might come with the third chapter./span/strong/p 


	3. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews. I apologies for Ed's OOCness. It will be hopefully being explained in later chapters. Sorry but I needed to update it**

* * *

They'll have to get use to disappointment. Edward rolled over and said good night. All the Slytherin boys (except Nott) stared at his back like it would tell them the secrets. He didn't wake them up again during the night. Draco didn't sleep well at 2:30 he slipped out of his own bed and glided over to where Ed's right arm lay. He removed the glove Ed left on. Metal gleamed in the candle light. Suppressing a gasp the shoved the glove back on and rushed back to his own bed.

/Draco's POV/

I was unsure how to approach the matter of the Metal arm with him. The whole encounter the night before had frightened them all. Breakfast was uneventful aside from the strange stares and whispers. This must be what Potter gets all the time. Other Slytherins had by then heard all about our adventure during the night, most likely from Blaise or Nott.

Ed's first class was transfigurations. It went well; Ed was a little jumpy Draco chalked it up to this being his first class. Potions went as usual. Towards the end Potters potion started to spew a dark gray colored smoke. Snape toke to ridiculing him.

"Potter what is this supposed to be?" The Slytherins at the front of the all looked up eagerly; they love it when Snape taunted Harry.

"The Draught of Peace," Potter said in a tense voice.

"Tell me Potter," said Snape softly, "can you read?"

I was about to laugh when Ed yelled "Yo Fattso's over here is worse!" jabbing his thumb in Goyle's direction. I panicked glancing, at my friend knowing he was very conscious of his weight. Everyone gaped at Edward. All time seamed to stop. Snape turned around slowly, almost too slowly, the anger in his eyes was enough to rival that of a basilisk's, cut through the fog of smokes and sparks. Edward didn't even flinch in fact he stood taller. I, along with the class stared at Ed like he grew a second head. Snape looked ready to Aveda Kedavra Edward.

"What was that Mister Elric?" Snape drawled.

"I said O deaf one that his potion is not the worst darn it," Ed yelled back

The whole class was holding their breath and being as still as possible. The battle of glares going on between the two was suffocating and only rising. They only stopped when Goyle's potion blew up; causing the class to run screaming out.

/Ed's POV/

When Snape turned on me I almost snorted out loud. Did he really think that his glare was scary? I mean even Al was scarier when he wanted to be. I stood taller to avoid suspicion. After about two minutes Fattso's potion exploded sending the rest of the student body fleeing.

Afterwards Snape hissed to Ed "I have my eye on you."

"Ah you care," I sassed back.

* * *

 **Now I will ask for 7 reviews for the next chapter.** **My computer changed the word and I didn't catch it. I will not do any swear words in my fanfiction's.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews. Sorry for the late update.**

* * *

/General POV/

On the way back to the Great Hall the golden trio was in a deep discussion about the new Slytherin. Harry was amazed that a Slytherin would stand up for a Gryffindor let alone him. He wanted to thank him somehow. How to, was the big problem? Ron and Hermione both saw the opposite end of the stick. Hermione thought that a follower of the Voldemort would stand up for Harry, Ron on the other hand thought that it was the perfect cover up. Just as they were starting up we heard a noise up ahead. Turning the corner the golden trio saw Malfoy on the ground clutching his cheek Ed was standing over him with his right hand in a fist.

/Backup Time/

Malfoy ran up to Ed, accusation written all over his face, shouting "Oi Ed, wait up!" Ed turned and stared at Draco with a questioning look. "Why'd you help Potter?" Draco pestered.

"Who is 'Potter'?" Ed asked with a dead serious face.

"Your joking right, Potter's the boy you saved from Snape's wrath," Malfoy drawled.

"Ya still don't know who you're talking about," Ed replied vaguely scratching his cheek.

'Okay time for a different approach,' Thought Draco. "You know he deserves everything he gets from Snape, He's famous for his parents dying," Malfoy drawled casually.

That made Ed snap big time Draco didn't see the fist flying at his face until it was too late.

"DON'T EVER TALK ABOUT SOMETHING LIKE THAT CASUALLY AGAIN," Ed rounded on Draco. The words stung almost as hard as the punch.

/General POV/

It was then when the Trio ran around that Ed realized what he was doing. "Sorry but you shouldn't take death lightly," Ed stated helping Draco up. Draco was too shocked to even register the thought that he was being helped. When Malfoy was standing Ed patted him the back and left for lunch. The group of students stood there shocked at Ed. The Slytherin trio for his sudden mood swing and the Golden trio for him helped Malfoy.

Lunch was hectic like always. The Gryffindor table was not shouting or stuffing their faces for once taking a lead from the Slytherins. The Slytherin side had their heads all turned down and gossiped in hushed tones. The blond who was the center of the attention was obliviously stuffing his face. Snape was staring at him like he insulted his entire existence. The only one not staring was Hermione who always had her nose in a book. Umbridge was trying to get Snape's attention in a conversation but was having a difficult time of it. Ron was glaring with food falling out of his mouth. Harry was wondering how he hadn't vomited yet. Malfoy was sending a death glare while holding his cheek. No one had ever done what he had and everyone shuttered at the thought.

After the tense lunch was over, everyone booked it to their next class. Even the Slytherins didn't lag behind, well all but one. Ed rushed to his dorm to grab hos DADA textbook.

* * *

 **Hello readers Sorry again for the late update. Also school is starting soon so updates may be far spread.**

 **Well please R &R. Lets aim for 10.**


End file.
